Unforgettable
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: My re-write of Dracula night. Eric and Sookie all the way. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Lovely Readers!**

 **I am finally getting around to posting everything I have in all places. Here on ff, my Wordpress and TWCS.**

 **This is a two part story. For all of you Sookie and Eric devotes who remember CH's short story of Dracula Night, this is my re-write. I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does. I just like to think they would have actually acted this way. I also am psycho enough to believe they would reject being included in tacky plots and not nearly enough smut.**

 **Anyway, Eric and Sookie all the way and some unsavory guests join them at a celebration at Fangtasia. What could go wrong? What could go right? You are cordially invited to find and out review.**

 **Big thanks goes to my partner in crime and BETA extraordinaire MySecretOFanFiction. I highly recommend you check out her site.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SPOV**

 _I will stop thinking of him today._ _This minute._ Sookie closed her eyes and tried to wipe Eric Northman from her mind. _This second._ With a sigh Sookie realized it wasn't working.

His smile when he laughed, his frosty blue eyes when they looked at her. The way he held her after they made love. It was truly heartbreaking for Sookie to be the only one to remember what they meant to each other. _Why couldn't he remember? Why can't I forget?_ Opening her eyes she focused back on the road. Every song reminded her of him. _Thanks a lot Neko Case._

Sookie cursed herself under her breath. _Maybe the witch's true intent was to curse me, because this is pure hell._ _If that goddam witch were still alive I would kick her ass or at the very least beg her to be released from this torture._ Sookie had sadly made the realization weeks before that to have Eric not return the love she knows is locked inside him will destroy her. She rubbed her sternum up and down to ease the ache.

Pulling into her smooth driveway, _thank you Eric_ , Sookie shifted her old car into park and set the emergency brake even though the pavement was level. Turning the key off but leaving the metal inside the ignition Sookie sat for a minute to gather herself before stepping out of the car. _You can do this, you need to move on or at least get the groceries inside._ She couldn't tell if the voice was hers or her annoying angel trying to make the _best_ of things. It only made her exasperated.

Popping the inside door handle she threw her legs out to the sponging tarmac she now called a driveway and stood up next to the car. It was a beautiful sunny morning in March. The air was crisp and clean, birds were singing in her trees with the promise of spring. The sun warmed her cheeks.

Sookie marveled at how the world around her could be in such contrast with the gloom she carried inside her. Hugging herself as a chilly breeze blew past she looked down at her beautiful cranberry coat and was yet again reminded that Eric cared for her. _You could just tell him that you want to start something._ Her not so helpful conscious pointed out. _Or better yet, tell him what happened while he was cursed. What is the worst that could happen?_

The _worst_ , was that he would laugh at her or rebuke her entirely probably in front of the entire fang banging community of Fantasia. _That is just your naked, late dream making an appearance. Be Brave!_

"Shut up!" She screamed and put her hands over her ears.

To get on with her day, Sookie took a short stroll to her mailbox where she knew there would be nothing but bills and ads for the recycle bin. She groaned when she reached the rusted tin box brushing past the burnt orange flag that she was sure used to be a vibrant red.

Looking down the road both ways gave her nothing but a view of the worn out street that made up Hummingbird lane. Shifting her gaze to the mailbox she braced herself for the inevitable responsibility and how hard she would need to work to pay it off. Gripping the stack of mail she pulled out she exhaled. Sure enough ads for Wal-Mart, Best Buy and JC Penny. However, tucked past the junk was a thick envelope.

Excitement ran through her veins. T _his is not a bill_. Sprinting back toward her home she took the porch stairs two at a time. Reaching the front door, Sookie unlocked it, opened the old entrance, and slipped inside.

In a rush toward her desk, Sookie grabbed a letter opener from the drawer. _Breathe, calm down, and don't get too excited and rip it._ Sookie's inner voice warned. She inhaled and walked carefully to the living room couch and sat.

The outside of the envelope was engraved with elegant calligraphy that said her name and address. Sookie sliced through the thick parchment with the letter opener, pulling out the contents:

 _Eric Northman_

 _Requests the honor of your presence_

 _At Fantasia's annual party_

 _To celebrate_

 _The Vernal Equinox_

 _On March 20, 10:00 p.m._

 _Dress Formal RSVP_

She couldn't believe it _. Had I thought about him so hard that he sent me this invitation?_ It was Saturday, a week from the party. Sookie needed to get a dress that would make her look hot, irresistible. _Maybe this is my chance to see him and talk to him, it's a long shot though._ She looked around her worn down home. _What did a poor, uneducated waitress from nowhere Louisiana have to offer Eric-the-melting-panties-off-women-for-over-a-thousand-years-Northman?_

Remembering the groceries, Sookie hastily threw them in the cupboards, and then was back on the road with a single purpose. _Find a dress to make Eric notice me._

At the mall, she wandered a bit until she laid eyes on a shimmering deep peach gown in a display window. Actually it was the color of a sun set over a mountain, the color was so intense. In a word, the dress was spectacular. Quickly entering the boutique she grabbed the soft gown and made her way to a fitting room covered in velvet black curtains. Once it was on she turned to appraise herself in the mirror. The dress had no sleeves and the left shoulder was twisted to hold her large breasts from everyone's sight, the chiffon bodice flowing into silk crisscrossed to her hips where the remaining dress slid over and hugged her thighs, which would allow everyone to see she did indeed have an hourglass figure.

The dress ended a little lower than mid-thigh, which was formal but playful in a sophisticated way. To add to the allure a train cascaded from the back of the waist, that in any light looked like the sun's rays streaming down with orange and yellow flickers imbedded in the fluffy chiffon. It was fun and sexy.

 _Yes, this dress would send the message that I am a lady._ Looking back down at her legs, Sookie happily realized she needed to find some smoking hot stilettoes to match. She didn't have to look far, when a pair of last season's clearance sparkly heals caught her eye. Her breath caught, quickly glancing from side to side. _This store has Claudine's stamp of approval all over it. Had she popped in and dumped her purse filled with fairy dust all over and then popped out?_

Sookie checked over her shoulder one last time just to make sure. _Nope, the coast is clear._ Scooping up the ensemble and paying for what was now 60% off, Sookie drove home with a huge grin and thought. _I need a plan._

 _I wonder why Eric celebrated the vernal equinox. He could celebrate New Year's or Halloween or even something as silly as Dracula's birthday. If he even existed._ She was a firm believer that Dracula was myth that vampire's leaked to test the humans at large of their understanding. _Maybe I should call? The invitation did say RSVP. Yes, I'll call tonight._

 _Later that night…_

After being transferred to Eric's office, Sookie waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Sookie." Eric purred, the phone must have disintegrated because Sookie suddenly felt her panties dampen.

"Hi Eric, I got your invitation today. I'm callin' to let you know I'll be there next week."

"Good, I was hoping you would be able to fit me in."

She shivered at the obvious leer in his voice. "Um, okay. How are things? I haven't seen much of you since, well, for a while."

"Things are fine Sookie, if you really wanted to know how I am, you could have come to me." Eric continued his sensual word assault.

 _Alright, plan B. It's dangerous to let him know I'm head over heels for him._

"I could have but then I would need to wait in line to stare at the untouchable Eric Northman, like the all others do." She paused. "I don't have the time to waste on that ticket." _What are you doing? Stop playing games._ Sookie exhaled and shut her eyes, disappointed at her cowardly behavior.

"Trust me Sookie, you are the only one I would allow to touch me."

 _Wait, what?_

Eric continued, a bit more force in his voice, "I do have a business to run. Since you refuse to grant me an audience with _your_ time, I will see you at the party."

He hung up. _Did I hurt his feelings?_ _Maybe Pam told him more about our time together. She would know, she could feel him. Maybe he can feel me through our small tie. But if he could, he would feel my deception with my jealously, right? I wonder._

Party night arrived and Sookie paced in the parking lot of Fangtasia in her glittery shoes. It had already been twenty minutes since she arrived. _Go in, see him, and apologize. Tell him everything!_ Sookie's inner voice was on her last nerve. To shut that nosey bitch up she walked to the front entrance. Three feet from the building, the door flew open revealing an extremely pissed off Pam.

"You!" She pointed an elegant index finger toward a startled Sookie. "Get the fuck over yourself. If you do not put my master out of his misery this instant, I will end you."

 _Oh shit!_

The petite vampiress was in her element, dressed in a purple form fitting cocktail dress with elbow high black gloves. Glittering diamonds wrapped around her neck, wrists, and dripped from her earlobes. If she thought the compliment would have been welcome Sookie would have told her how dazzling she looked.

Gulping but trying to look indignant Sookie drawled, "Nice to see you to Pam."

"Cut the crap, you want to play victim go somewhere else. You are being a heartless, spineless bitch. Playing with vampire emotions is dangerous Sookie, were it not for the affection Eric holds for you, you would be no more."

"Are you threatening me?" Anger seeped into her voice.

"Yes, write this down. The shift I've been working to keep quiet and wait for you to woman up is _over_. I am not being the fabulous child I am to him and doing no favors as a friend to you." She cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "All the talk of your southern manners seems to be just smoke and mirrors. You can't even be decent enough to tell him the truth."

 _She's right._ Sookie hung her head in shame and tried to blink back tears. "You're right," Sookie said in a small voice that only a vampire could hear. "My Gran would beat me with a hairbrush at the way I've behaved." _I should go, I've made this party all about me when it's Eric's party._

Before Sookie could speak up, Pam got in her face, a tight grimace making her lips into a tight line. "Don't even say you are going to leave." Her baby blues quickly look Sookie up and down. "I love those shoes, I have a pair myself."

Sookie sighs, "I'm sorry Pam. This has not been fair to put you in the middle, it just got so big, so fast. I didn't know how to deal with his response. Is Eric busy with his guests, can I talk with him?"

"Apology accepted." Pam smiled wide and went on, "He has been in a mood all week thanks to your little jealous rant. Really Sookie, comparing Eric to a freak show. Do you really think so little of him?"

"No, I'm scared. I have the most to lose here. Eric can go back to his life like nothing ever happened. I can't and I'm obviously not handling it well."

"There is much you are not handling. Pull your head out of the sand and deal with it, _tonight_." Sookie nodded and Pam turned back toward the bar. "Now, since you are only fashionably late, this will be to your advantage."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked behind her.

Pam paused and murmured low looking at Sookie over her shoulder. "Follow my lead, hold your head up high and be the woman your gran raised you to be. Understand?"

Sookie blinked in response. _What the hell is happening tonight? Is it a full moon?_

Pam opened the red leather tufted door and Sookie stayed behind her as she glided through the partygoers who were laughing, drinking, and genuinely having a great time. The DJ played a Lady Gaga song as she encouraged the bar to "just dance."

The tables were decorated with white and gold linen. Atop each one was a giant glass vase holding large bouquets of white roses, spindly wooden branches, soft green hydrangeas, and snowdrops, a six-petal flower. They start to bloom in mid-March, and Sookie had read once that people in Scandinavia believe it to be the first signs of spring coming.

Banners and tapestries of people in ancient celebration transformed Fangtasia into a bright spring day or night as the case was. _Wow! Where did he get this idea, it's so beautiful._

Making their way toward the hallway leading to the offices, Sookie placed a hand on Pam's arm. "Where is Eric?" She looked around waiting for the vampire she loved to come traipsing into view.

Pam didn't slow but simply said, "Follow me." Down the hall to Eric's office door, she paused. She knocked once and then walked inside, moved her body around to make enough room for Sookie to enter, and then left.

At first Sookie thought she was only waiting for Eric to appear from somewhere out in the bar when the black leather desk chair creaked and Eric stood.

He faced away from her, which was why it took her a moment to realize why she didn't see him. From behind, she could see he was wearing a fitted black tuxedo. His long blond hair was braided down his back and his hands had just settled in his pockets.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse, I'm glad you decided to join the party." Eric never turned around. He simply faced the pale painted brick wall that held a very large, very old looking sword.

"Thank you for having me, Eric. I am sorry to be late, it looks like your party is a success. Why are you back here? Did you have business to take care of?"

"Yes, the party is in full swing from what I hear." Eric turned to face her. His features stayed blank but she noticed his blue eyes discreetly take in every inch of her. "I have business with you. As un-festive as it makes this occasion, I cannot go on any further until we resolve this matter between us." He was 007 handsome.

Trying to stay focused Sookie asked, "Matter?"

Eric gave an annoyed look. "You know exactly what happened while I stayed with you, every moment. I can only guess. I have interrogated Pam, others have made comments." His voice almost cracked with a plea but held strong to a commanding undertone when he went on, "But I ask you for the last time. When I was cursed, what happened between us?"

 _Okay, now or never._ "Everything you can imagine happened that week." Sookie took a step toward Eric, wanting nothing more than to close the distance as quickly as possible. _You don't have the right to break his heart when you can do something about it._ Sookie nodded to her inner musings and her shoulders relax as she looked at Eric's beautiful face. "We fell in love, like we were always meant to. I protected you from the witches by keeping you safe in my home. I saw the man underneath the vampire and to be honest," she said, taking another step toward him, "I loved you well before that time. We made love, laughed and got into trouble." She smiled.

Eric opened his mouth to interrupt but Sookie shook her head, silently asking him to wait. He closed his mouth, took an unneeded breath and nodded for her to resume her tale.

"I could tell you the particulars of the witch war, the spell, how others responded to you. But I think Pam has already filled you in." He nodded, confirming what she already assumed. "You and I," she took a deep breath and yet another step forward standing in front of Eric's desk. "We were one, we shared blood and our bodies. You told me I was the best you ever had and you proposed marriage to me."

To his credit Eric didn't look shocked but his eyes searched Sookie's almost trying to conjure up the memory. "Does this surprise you?" Sookie asked.

Eric opened his mouth to answer but she shook her head. "No, wait. That wasn't fair, let me to continue."

Eric stared at her and answered, "Please."

"I wanted to say yes. My heart broke when you asked me to marry you. You didn't know what we had before. How could I let that charade go on? What if you came out of it and were furious years later?" She grabbed the bridge of her nose to ward off the painful memory but knew she needed to finish. _Eric will decide and we can both be free when I get this out._

"It was a dream-shattering blessing that you woke the next evening after the witch was defeated. You were you again and I was caught off base." Sookie took another step around his desk, getting closer to her heart's desire.

"These last weeks have been torture to know, have felt, and lived without you, when you were mine. But I didn't tell you, I didn't come to you because I was stupid and scared if I told you all this, t-that you would laugh at me and banish me altogether. That would hurt me worse than if you never knew at all." Two more steps and Sookie stood before Eric, looking up into his crystal blue eyes so full of confusion and hope.

Sookie continued with the final push of her tale. "Gran read fairytales to me every night at bedtime and do you know the one thing that _always_ broke the witches' spell?" Eric shook his head, his frosty blues captivated by her movements toward him. Sookie smiled as bright as the sun itself, "A true love's kiss."

Sookie pushed up on her tiptoes and sealed her mouth over Eric's. She kissed him as if it was the last they would ever share, full of love and hope. _If he leaves me now, at least he knows the truth._ Tears stung her closed lids as she pulled away from his lips. Her voice cracked, "I love you Eric. You have been the best thing in my life and I hope one day you can remember what we had. Because it was once in a lifetime."

Back on solid ground Sookie took one last look at her beautiful Eric, whose head looked like it was spinning. _It's a lot to take in, I don't know how I would act if I were him either. I'm an idiot! I should have done this that night. I better leave before he says something sour I'll never forget._

She spun away, ready to make her escape via his office door. But before she could take a step Eric grabbed her arm and swung her back toward him. His mouth crashed to hers and he moaned low, making her toes curl. His other hand twisted into her hair at the nape of her neck as he deepened the kiss. Sookie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back for all she was worth. Eric pulled back, placed small caresses with his lips to the corner of her mouth and jaw, and then he hoarsely whispers, "My lover."


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOV**

Sookie's eyes flew wide open, almost like an old cartoon where the window shade rolled round and round. Eric pulled back slightly to look at her, a familiar softness was back in his amazing sea colored eyes as he grinned down at her.

"I guess you were right about a witches' curse." Resting his forehead to hers, he says, "I remember everything." He shut his eyes briefly as if a sharp pain pinched the middle of his forehead, when he reopens his lids Eric murmured, "You waited so long."

Sookie's tears streamed down her face as a sob broke free, heartbroken further by the pain she caused her Eric.

"I was wrong, I was stupid, it was like I was being guided by another force to stay away from you when all I wanted was to tell you and be with you, forever. I listened to the part of me that says I was never worthy of true love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She panted, trying to catch her breath. _He won't forgive me. Why would he? I was a fool!_

"Shh, lover, calm down." Eric kissed the clear streaks on her cheeks, tasting the salty tears with a quick flick of his tongue. "We are together now, that is all that matters." His large hands framed the delicate features of her face. "You and I, together. Forever. That is what I want."

Happiness shot through her body, she could feel it in her toes to a tingling on the back of her skull. Relief flooded her soul next, leaning into his touch she closed her eyes to allow herself revel in the feeling of him.

Opening her eyes, she whispered, "Me too, I never want to be apart from you again." Sookie kissed Eric with more force than before.

Eric lifted Sookie by her ass and pushed her back to nearest wall as Sookie wrapped her legs around his narrow hips crossing those sparkling heels at the small of his muscled back. Luckily the dress was short so it easily rode up her thighs while Eric moved in tight to rub his thick arousal against her center. He started to thrust, and kissed her as they moved together. Eric's chest smashed her breasts between them as he felt over the outline of the mounds with his hand, circling until he reached the hardened nipple through the cup, he gave it a good pinch. She arched into his lunge. His hand brushed lower, down the side of her ribs, curving in at her waist and flared out over her soft hip. Finally making its decent over the outline of her panties, Eric's fingers found their prize and stroked over her slightly wet satin covered pussy. Sookie moaned.

She knew Eric could smell her excitement as she saw his nostrils flare. With a deep inhale Eric growled, "I need to love you, _now_. I want more than just the memory." Sookie whimpered her approval as she felt the cool air on her rapidly dampening panties.

He traced her entrance with his forefinger, still not past the barrier. "Please Eric, I've missed you." Sookie pleaded.

"As my lover wishes." Eric pushes aside the satin and ran his finger around her exposed pussy. Up to her clit where he exerted a bit more pressure. Sookie's thighs gripped him tighter as Eric thrusted his long finger inside. She cried out as he adds another, curling them slightly before sliding out again. "So, good. Oh fuck, Eric!"

"Are you mine Sookie? Your delicious pussy seems to think so." The calm in his voice is husky, barely contained primal shows in his tense shoulders. "I _need_ to hear you say it."

His fingers pumped faster, Sookie called out, "Yes, Eric. Yes, I'm yours! I'm yours!"

Quicker than you can say _fuck me baby_ , Eric sinks his fangs into her throat sealing over the wound to drink as Sookie comes. Her walls were still shuddering when she felt the blunt head of his massive cock at her pussy. He plunged completely inside, filling her just like she remembered. "You are mine Sookie Stackhouse," Eric grunted as he sped up his thrusts.

She was just feeling their rhythm and getting close to another amazing orgasm when Eric pulled out and a crash sent the contents on his desk spilling like island castaways onto the floor. Eric laid Sookie down on the smooth wood surface and climbed on top of her. With her legs split wide and bent at the knees, Eric tucked each leg over his arms and plunged back inside.

"When this pussy comes again I want you to bite me." Eric said through clenched teeth.

It was not a request. Sookie nodded and managed to say, "Almost… _there_."

Re-positioning both her legs up straight so they rested together over Eric's left shoulder, he drove deeper, hitting her g-spot on every down stroke. Sookie cried out, riding a wave of yet another orgasm that left her hungry for... Eric placed his wrist against her mouth.

She licked the cool skin of his wrist first and then bit down as hard as she could. Eric's sweet blond filled her mouth in a rush and warmed down her throat. Sookie watched her beautiful vampire with hooded eyes as she drank in his essence. Eric called out her name as he pumped into her at a breakneck speed, shooting his cum deep within her.

Eric smiled down at her, the sea colored eyes reflecting every bit of affection he had for her. "I love you Sookie. Be my bonded wife, pledge to me."

Unsure what all that meant other than the wife part, Sookie concluded that it must be the vampire equivalent.

His wound now closed, she licked him one last time to taste the cool crispness of the ocean and said, "I love you too, Eric." Reaching for him, he obliged by pushing his chest to hers and they sealed their love with a deep kiss. Sookie grabbed his face when she stopped to take a breath and before he pulled out of her. She whispered, "Yes, I will be your wife."

Eric's grin caught on and she was wearing the same goofy joyful expression when he kissed her again. "Oh Sookie, I am so happy!" He stood up with her in his arms and spun them around before setting her back down to earth.

"Me too." She sighed happily as she rearranged her dress back over her thighs. _See now that was what I've been telling you was going to happen for months. Trust your instincts girl, maybe next time you will listen to me._ Her smug but correct inner voice pointed out.

A quick knock on the office door was followed immediately by it opening and hitting the cement wall with a thud, revealing an annoyed Pam. "Now that we have that all figured out." She gave a quick wink to Sookie before she focused on Eric with an exasperated look. "We have a party happening not ten feet from here, remember?" She put her hands on her hips and stomped out in her black lace Louboutin encased feet.

Rejoining the celebration was an awkward experience at first. Sookie's hand never left Eric's as he introduced her to the partygoers, they ranged from vampires whom she barely knew like Clancy and Thalia to many unknown and nameless vampires who lived in Eric's area. There were also a number of vampires who were just passing through for the formal bash. Most seemed nice enough but being at a party where she _heard_ very few humans was wonderful. She felt him watch her as she laughed and drank champagne, utterly flattered by his attention Sookie blushed bright red each time.

The music started to play a slower song and Eric asked Sookie to dance breaking up the other vampires' obvious need to be around her.

Twirling her around the dance floor he clung to her, his hands roamed over her hips and back to her waist. The words of the melody washed over them as they gazed into each others' eyes.

 _…Unforgettable, that's what you are…_

 _…Unforgettable though near or far…_

 _…Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me…_

 _…Never before has someone been more…_

 _…Unforgettable, in every way…_

 _…And forever more, that's how you'll stay…_

 _…That's why darling it's incredible that someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am unforgettable too…_

"Will you live with me, as wives do?" Eric asked, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them.

"Yes," Sookie said without hesitation.

Bringing his face towards her ear he whispered roughly, "Will you stay in our bed?"

A blush reddened her cheeks, "Yes."

He smiled and looked into her baby blues again, "Will you let me turn you one day, so we may have forever and ever?"

 _One lifetime would never be enough without him, but to have many lifetimes together. To love and live together. There would be rough times because life is always the great equalizer._ _But isn't that written right into the marriage vow? For richer or poorer? Blah, blah, in good times and bad, until death parts you? So the death part may be a long, long, way off. Even immortals didn't last forever._

"Yes."

Eric kissed her hard letting her feel his erection against her belly and his fangs nipping her swollen lips. "I cannot wait to get out of here and back home to _celebrate_ with you." He wiggled his brow suggestively. She giggled and grasped his rough dimpled chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Me neither." Sookie's voice lowered inciting a growl from Eric.

"Master," Pam said, interrupting them

Eric growled trying to warn off Pam, which ultimately fails.

"I really do hate to interrupt but there is a matter that needs your attention."

"Whatever it is, tell them to fuck off."

"It's the queen and she said immediately."

His back stiffened still holding Sookie in his arms. His eyes never leaving hers he grumbled, "Very well. Lover, I will be back shortly. Please make yourself comfortable at my private booth until I return."

"Okay." She smiled back at him.

She walked away adding a bit more movement in her hips than she normally would to give Eric a promise of more, later. When she peeked back he was watching her every sway with undiluted lust. She smiled shyly and he reveled a fangy leer before leaving for his office.

Sookie reached the booth and took a seat with a huge elated exhale. _What a night!_ She would never have guessed that Eric would remember with just a kiss, it was too much like a fairytale, for goodness sake. Although by that logic she should not exist either being part Fae and all. _My life has never been normal why start pretending now?_ She was engaged to the love of her life, she just had mind-blowing sex not forty-five minutes ago, and she was wearing a gorgeous formal dress and shoes.

 _Yup, just another night for Sookie Stackhouse._

Smiling to herself, she thanked the waitress who appeared with another champagne and sipped slowly. Looking out among the festivities she watched the other's dance, drink their synthetic blood, and make out like teenagers. Everyone was in party mode. She couldn't wait for Eric to get back so they could continue with their private celebration.

Someone stepped up to the booth, blocking her view over the party. She looked up to the scrutinizing gaze of an extremely attractive female vampire. Dressed to the nines with fur over a silk white dress and thigh high black boots. Not really formal, more street-walker Sookie thought.

"So you're the little blood bag Eric amuses himself with." Her cruel eyes scanned Sookie up and down again. "I can see the appeal, you are quite beautiful."

"And you are?" Annoyance dripped from Sookie's mouth like oil on white sheets. _What is this bitch's problem?_

She smirks. "He did not mention me?" The pretty bitch laughed. "Of course, why would he talk to a mortal about vampire business. I am Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma."

Sookie kept her face blank, looking completely unimpressed, which she had a feeling would piss Freyda off more. _She looks like she belongs in the 1800's, I bet Bill is older than her._

Freyda frowned when Sookie does not react to her own announcement. "Surly you know of Kings and Queens, ruling over states?"

"Yes, I know of Queen Sophie Anne, in fact my cousin is her child." _Let that sink in skank._ "What I don't understand is why any _royal_ would be here in area 5 and not at the Queen's Palace."

The wicked queen of Oklahoma grinned with fangs on full display. "I am here to see Eric. He is magnificent and yet he wastes away his talents in this swamp." Freyda stepped closer to Sookie's seated form and inhaled. "I smell him on you, clearly you are the new pet."

 _Okay bitch, I'm done._ Standing up to face off with this no class ho, Sookie said, "I'm much more than that. You would do well to stop now before he rips you in half or _I do_."

Freyda took a step back. She looked shocked that anyone would talk to her in such a fashion _especially_ a human. "How dare you! Even a telepathic _pet_ should bow before her betters."

 _Now I know for sure she's from the 1800's, only Bill would spout off a line like that in all seriousness._ "Well today is your lucky day, you are going to get introduced to his bonded wife. I am Eric's." _I knew I wasn't currently in that title, yet, but it did get her to back down._

Freyda took a few steps back and then righted herself once more. Smiling smugly she combed a finger through a strand of her hair. "Even what you say is true, you will never fulfill the Viking the way a vampires Queen can. Your time is limited. I am just waiting for the day when he _will_ be my consort."

 _Her sex slave? My Eric? No. Fucking. Way._ "If you knew anythin' about Eric, then you would know he would never agree to anything so beneath him," Sookie said with disgust.

Smiling she hissed out, "Unless he wants to keep his little telepath safe."

The color drained from Sookie's face. _He would put himself up as a sex slave for me, if it meant my life. I can't allow this to happen._ Blanking her face back to neutral, Sookie cleared her throat and said dryly, "I feel sorry for you."

Freyda's features turned stone cold. Trying to collect herself she said, "I am a queen and at my age of 150 years as vampire, that is quite a feat. Not that I expect you to comprehend the lives of immortals, little blood bag. I am bloodthirsty, wealthy, and beautiful. I can have any lover I want with a flick of my wrist." Her fangs snapped down as her eyes clouded with a wild psychotic quality.

 _One more push and she will fall over the edge to madness._ Sookie was sure Freyda was doing her best to frighten her, but it wasn't working. "And yet, you have to trick the most powerful warrior to be a slave. Pathetic."

Before she could blink again, Freyda lifted Sookie by the throat and slammed her back onto the table knocking over a few goblets, champagne flutes, and the giant vase of flowers. The bar fell silent.

"I take what I want when I want and no cubby gash will deter me!" She growled and sank her fangs into Sookie's neck.

Sookie screamed out as the vampire queen drank. Freyda's hands held Sookie's shoulders down while Sookie's right fingers searched for something to get the vampire off of her. Her hand brushed over a broken off piece of wood and she gripped it hard at the same moment Freyda sat up, breaking free from Sookie's neck.

Freyda's teeth and fangs were stained red as she smiled, "I think I made my point."

Sookie grinned back, "My turn." She thrusted the stake forward into Freyda's heart just as Eric zipped into the room. Everyone watched in silence as the former queen disintegrated and flaked away into ash on the bar floor.

Eric was by her side in another vampire flash and helped Sookie from the table as people eruptted in loud conversation around them. He held her tightly by the waist and cupped her cheek. "Are you ok?"

Smiling at her Viking, she nodded and kissed him gently on the lips. "She had it comin'!"


End file.
